All For You
by Team Slash
Summary: Spock isn't feeling very well and can't stop thinking about Jim Kirk. This is about Spock and Kirk getting closer and closer ... SpockxKirk, Spirk ! Contains malexmale ! ROMANCE
1. Chapter 1 Inhuman

_**Author's Notes :**_ Hi everybody ! :D This first chapter is written by me, TamakiCat :D ! Yeahhhh ! ^^ :P Spock is a little bit .... freaky in this chapter. :S I don't know ... I've had this urge to do something with a "mean" Spock for about a week sooo xD ... it comes from there :P! LOL ;) Hope you like this !

P.S : Spock isn't and has NEVER gone out with Uruha in our story ! :O So please, keep this in mind for a further reading. ^^

_**Disclaimer :**_ I own nothing of it but the starting idea of this fan fiction, the idea of this first chapter, the idea for the fan fiction's title, the idea of writing this fan fiction, my love for them ( SPOOOCKKKK I LOVE YOU !!!! :D (L) Hum, okay then... Kirk, I love you too :). LOl. ), my representation of Spock and my writing style. Everything else belongs to Gene Roddenberry and those awesome actors :) ( LOVE YOU ZACH :D !!! ... You're nice too, Chris ^^ Lol. )

Hope you will like this :)!

Enjoy and comment please :).

It's always nice ! :D

_**All For You**_

_**Chapter 1. Inhuman**_

Spock was walking down the corridors at a somewhat fast pace. He had an even more serious expression than usual. It was worse than ever. He was in a bad mood and that was easy to see for everyone. Spock had overheard a conversation between two new crewmen who talked about him and how disgusting it was that he was half-human because he ashamed them for being this much of a stuck-up with no emotions. They had met him a couple of times, hence why they discussed of it. Spock just didn't take it and, rageously, he walked away. This morning hadn't been a sweet time for him and it simply added up to the fact that he wan't feeling right this week for an unknown reason, most of the times it worsened when he was around Jim, so he was as frustrated as he'd never been.

He thought about what those two guys had said earlier while being on his way to the deck room. He raged all the way there because all he had heard against himself had shocked him but he just concealed it for if he didn't, then, he would be showing emotions and Vulcans weren't allowed that.

He had no emotions, or so he tried. Yes. He was inhuman and he knew it. Even though he was half-human,half-vulcan, he truely belonged with the Vulcans for he tried his best to not have any emotion at all, unlike those stupid humans who were so full of it and ...

Jim appeared in his head, smiling and waving him hello. Jim was, in fact, one of the most emotional humans he had ever met. And Spock hated it.

... he thought it was just plain disgusting.

Maybe those two crewmen were right.

Suddenly an urge to punch one of the pipes he was passing by stroke him but he restrained himself for it would not appear well. He had bitten his lips in order to do so. He could now feel the bitter taste of iron and the sensation of lousiness invade his mouth even though he didn't go as far as it'd take to get to the blood.

It had been about four months since the Romulan incident and even though he worked with him as his second officer each day since then, he still didn't like Jim, or so he thought, for he was Jim; simply too human. He hated humans. Even if hate was an emotion, he still felt it and didn't care about concealing it.

He raged again. Mentally.

After ten minutes of walking at almost the speed of light through many corridors of the starship, he arrived in front of the deck room's sliding door.

He took a mental breath of confidence and stepped inside the room.

He was still feeling awful such as all this week and his frustration hadn't gone away. He hoped the captain wouldn't even try to read his face.

Kirk had turned round quickly as Spock entered. Spock didn't know how Jim had even been alarmed this fast of his presence but he thought it was maybe due to the atmosphere that had been emanating from him for the past week and that had, if that was even possible, worsened today.

So, with a stern expression and a voice he tried to not let get shakey, he said : "Good morning, Captain. What is there that I need to do in order to assist you today ?"

He was still fighting his emotions and, somehow, he hoped that didn't show.


	2. Chapter 2 Human

_**Author's Note:**_ I'm sorry it took so long! But here is the second chapter! :)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own nothing, but the fanfiction and those shits my Kirk can speak sometimes x)

Chapter 2 written by Sh00ter.

_**All For You**_

_**Chapter2. Human**_

Kirk smiled at Spock happily. His shiny blue eyes stared at the Vulcan for a couple of seconds and he was in thoughts, thinking about what he could possibly ask for a first morning task. The Vulcan was late though. Jim had nothing better to do that morning than counting the seconds that led to minutes. And so Spock was 27 seconds late in the deck. He was supposed to arrive in there at 8 precise AM and it was now...8:00:38.

That beautiful and young man who had everything and everyone for himself also known as the Captain of this ship or James Kirk, for those who knew his name, even though people who didn't were quite rare.

For Spock's late, he wanted something more. Yes, of course he wanted some sex, he always wanted some sex, but though not with Spock, between you and me, that ET wasn't his kind. He preferred...boobies!

"Spock, because you are 27 seconds late today, bring me a coffee! Two sugars please and...don't be late" He smiled like a mean high school girl. "And when I get it, you will bring your butt to your usual post! That shall be all, thaaannks!"

Kirk turned on his Captain reserved chair as he spoke the last bit of his sentence, 'almost' not giving a shit about his ship partner and not wanting to have an answer either. He waited for his coffee. It had been a minute since Spock was gone and it felt like...like 20! James did not feel so weird this morning, like usual, he felt like not being so kind to Spock. He did not exactly know where this hate between them came from...oh, yes! He had almost forgotten. Well finally he exactly knew...but was this a reason to eat each other's nose? Maybe it was...or, in human language it was. Maybe not to Vulcan language, or...in Spock's inhuman language, but maybe because Jim was himself human and bitching at Spock for 'that reason', his Vulcan tongue changed in the same way of the human one. That sounded so complicated. Whatever! Kirk was thinking hard about it, his chin on his hand, waiting for his coffee and the ET to get back to work...and plus he was late.

Oh, maybe one day they would get along...maybe. He doubted it, though. Not like they were childhood friends or...old friends or something. He just made his stupid test, epicly owned it and, that other dude came and bitched at Kirk, that's how it worked, that's how it went! I don't believe this shit! Kirk thought. His eyebrows frowned as he thought. And kept waiting still again and always...Life's complicated sometimes. He thought again.


	3. Chapter 3 It Is Not A Good Joke

_**Author's notes:**_ Hi! This is TamakiCat! :D Here's the third chapter.. hope you'll like it ;)! And Spock is still our beloved enraged one :D ! YEAHH!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing out of it but the idea to start this Spock/Kirk fanfic with Sh00ter, my representation of this angry Spock, this chapter and my writing style, of course :D! See ya!

Comment! It's always pleasant :D!

_**All For You**_

_**Chapter 3. It Is Not A Good Joke**_

Spock's mouth corner twitched twice and his right eyebrow raised high. He could not believe it was really what he had to do. No, he didn't believe it.

Spock felt the need to clench his fists at this ridiculous demand but he restrained himself from doing so because, what would others think of him now? An emotional human-somewhat-like being? Oh, no! He was not going to fall this flat. It sent a shot of regurgitation-like taste as it disgusted him like nothing in the whole universe.

"Are you serious?" he hatefully spat, not even using the usual term "Captain" to end the sentence since he thought this was too much to give the pale brown-haired man. If anyone knew him better than himself, that person would say he was furious. To tell the truth, he was enraged from the start since two weeks and this certainly didn't help.

As he noticed Kirk had turned his back on him and was obviously not going to answer him, Spock turned on his heels and in a raging silence, stomped his way out through the sliding door.

Humans… How he hated humans! Mostly Kirk! Spock shivered at the thought of this…man! He hated him to the core and yet, he did not know why for Kirk hadn't really done anything to deserve his hate. Anyways.

He roughly turned the corner and stopped right in front of the tiny coffee machine. He couldn't stand him… couldn't stand that man. He pressed the "start" button. Plus, those stupidly innocent looking eyes…. What a lie. Spock chuckled a bit internally. How stupid that lad was!... He sneered.

Plus, as a sudden and hard headache hit him, his mood was, well… terrible since the last two weeks and each time he thought about Kirk, it was worse! But now, it was Kirk who had enraged him even more, so technically, his dark mood and hate were simply burning out like flamboyant flames.

He hated humans so much it was as if he could feel this hate, this disdain flowing in his blood… It WAS his blood.

He grabbed the coffee cup, put two sugar in it and with one of the darkest expression someone had ever seen on a Vulcan, he headed straight back to the bridge.

But he did not understand how come Kirk had all these weird and unappreciated effects on him…

He turned the corner.

Also, he still couldn't believe his Captain, as the first task of the day, had ordered him to go and get a stupid cup of coffee. What a bad captain, that was! It seemed like one of those human jokes Spock had read in an instructive book about humans, but knowing Kirk, he was not too sure. But if it really were, it was NOT a good joke.

Spock stepped through the sliding door and handed out the coffee cup in Kirk's back as he coldly spat: " Here is your coffee…Captain!"


End file.
